


For Richer or Poorer

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do a one shot where beca was poor and chloe was rich, and beca writes your song for chloe and sings her for it at their wedding - they've been through a lot to get where are they now and beca wrote this song bc she wants to tell chloe how much she love her and stuff. ~~Anon on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Richer or Poorer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucky song writer so... sorry

“Um, hi everyone,” Beca interrupted. The microphone feedback whined, and she winced. Regardless of her new position as producer, and her history of singing, she hated speaking publically. Give her a song, she’ll do just fine. A speech? No thank you.

“Yeah, speech!” Fat Amy shouts. Beca grins wryly. Only an hour into the wedding reception, and Fat Amy is already drunk off her ass. Why should Beca expect a little thing like her wedding to stop Amy from guzzling a gallon of jiggle juice an hour? Nah, Amy probably used that as her  _ reason _ to get drunk.

“Um, yeah, this is a speech, Amy. So, I am now Beca Beale-Mitchell, and I am making this speech for my beautiful wife, Mrs. Chloe Beale-Mitchell,” Beca says awkwardly. She fidgets back and forth on her feet, feeling the white dress that Chloe had convinced her to wear swaying awkwardly around her legs. “Um, we’ve been through a lot, Chlo, and it hasn’t always been easy…” Beca trails off, thinking about exactly  _ how _ hard.

 

_ “Chlo, you’re not paying for me again,” Beca insists, digging in her pocket for another quarter. She can feel her cheeks burning as the McDonald’s cashier glances at Chloe. _

_ “Beca, it’s the dollar menu at McDonald’s; it’s not, like, anything fancy. It’s three dollars, okay?” Chloe insists, pulling out her wallet. _

_ “No!” Beca insists, nearly crying in relief when she finds the quarter she needed. It’s a small victory when the cashier hands her the food, and she goes to sit down at a table. Chloe follows behind with her own order. _

_ “You are ridiculous, you know that?” Chloe sighs. _

_ “It’s not ridiculous. You aren’t paying for me. I’m a big girl, I can pay for my own food,” Beca insists. _

_ “Beca, I-” _

_ “No, you’ve always had money, Chloe. You don’t… You don’t understand what it’s like to not have any. I feel like… When other people pay for me, it feels like pity. It feels like… I’m pathetic for not having it together,” Beca hisses, angrily chomping on her fries. _

_ “Becs, I love you, but I’m sick of this crap. You don’t have money because the system is rigged from the get-go. You can’t save it if you don’t have it, okay? The only reason I have it is because my parents had it, and left it to me. You are not pathetic, and you are not charity. I pay for you sometimes because I love you, and I want you to eat with me.” Chloe slams her hands on the table, attracting the attention of some other patrons. Chloe just glares at them until they look away. _

_ “Don’t, Chlo,” Beca whispers. “Don’t pretend to understand.” _

 

It was always the same argument, the same thing that drove them apart, time and time again. But, eventually, they figured it out. Chloe cut herself off from her parent’s money, deciding to live off of her crappy teacher’s salary, so that she could better understand Beca. They worked their crap out, Beca got a good job, they got financially stable, together. And now, here they were, married. Beca smiles.

“It hasn’t always been easy, but here we are. So, um, in case you guys can’t tell, I’m not really good with words, so I, uh, I wrote a song for you, Chlo.” She gestures to the DJ, a new kid they’d signed at her company, and the music starts playing. Beca smiles at Chloe, who’s already crying, laughing at Beca. As Beca starts to sing, and Chloe is so happy she’s crying, and all of her friends are laughing, and crying, and recording it on their phones, or drunk and trying to sing along, Beca smiles. This is her life. This is her  _ wife _ , and she’s got the rest of their lives to be together. 

_ “When they said for richer or poorer, I never knew ‘til I met you, _ ” Beca croons.

Yeah, they’ve got each other forever, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do them part. Beca beams, and continues to sing.


End file.
